Micro-Story Core Narrative 2
TITLE: “Guardian City” CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: LOGLINE: SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS: '''Erth’s climate, rotation and geography is rapidly changing due to human ignorance and the economic divide is becoming increasingly more clear. The government has promised “Haven Homes” for all. The rich live in lavish homes inside domes with all the necessities while the poor "desolate" population fend for themselves with only an individual respirator between them and a toxic atmosphere. Franco strongly opposes the actions of the government and has become a strong voice within his community, advocating equality and justice for the forgotten, who have been left for dead outside the domes. While Franco fights the injustice it seems that his older brother, Lobo, has sided with the enemy, but Lobo has his own reasons for working with the government entity, otherwise known as the Axis. Franco's big brother, Lobo, is the leader of a gang known as "Guardians". Through Franco's eyes they are helping the rich oppress the poor by providing them ways to resources that would prove difficult to source without Lobo and his team. However, the deal Lobo has made with the Axis provides shelter and safety for his family. He also secretly builds up the desolate communities with the resources he receives from doing The Axis’s "dirty work". The two brother's have intensely opposing methods to getting what they want, but they both seek to take care of those they love. Will the bond of family prove to strong for Franco to execute his mission? Is family worth sacrificing your beliefs? '''GENRE: Sci-Fi/ Fantasy/ Action/ Drama PROTAGONIST: 'Franco, 23, is an activist living and working in "the desolate" filled state of Iowa. His personal mission is to secure safe dome living for all, regardless of economic status. '''ANTAGONIST: '''Lobo, the gang leader who acts as a mercenary for the rich dome people is Franco's older brother. He keeps the poor people at bay while the rich take hold of all the resources. His gang is known as the ''"Guardians of the tunnels". Belief system: “By any means necessary.” '''MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS: Nano - Lobo’s right hand man, his side kick. Winston - Seasoned ex military vet, Winston, has secured his safety inside the Denver Domes as private security to the Axis. Assigned to protect their assets, Winston works with Lobo to ensure goods are transported to and from the domes securely and that no threats are posed to his bosses aka "The Axis". Runners - "Guardians of the tunnels", is Lobo's crew that transports drugs, crop, livestock, and essentially anything of value to the elite citizens of The Denver Dome. The Axis - An elite society of decision makers, there is no one face of the axis. They are the 1% and they move as one, with brutal precision. PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS: The outside lands contaminated by the atmosphere. ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: '''Character Reveal, Storyworld Reveal, Other Micro-Story Reveal '''TARGET MARKET: '''Men and Women age 18 - 35 '''THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS: '''Closely connected to social media and technology. '''MEDIUM: Mini-series '''WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: '''The story takes advantage of the medium because it highlights new characters and expands the boundaries of the story world. This gives people an opportunity to explore the story world while learning valuable information about the narrative. '''PLATFORM: '''television/streaming/ tablet use '''WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: '''These are the types of devices commonly used by this age range